Of Swords and Magic
by ShadowDragonAmor
Summary: Naruto goes to recieve help in learning how to wield a sword. However he ends up performing a forbidden jutsu that takes him to another world. LostOdyssey/Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome and enjoy the fic Welcome and enjoy the fic. This is the first fic I'm writing for fun so enjoy and I hope I did a good job.

Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was bored. He and team seven had just returned form their mission in wave after taking down the crime lord gato and burrying the bodies of Haku and Zabuza.

Before Zabuza had passed on to the next world, he asked Naruto to take his blade and wield it as his own. Zabuza sealed the sword in a scroll and made a blood seal with some of naruto's blood so only he could open it.

In Zabuza's eyes, he wanted the blade to be wielded, as such a fine weapon shouldn't be wasted as a grave stone and Naruto could understand that. I mean if he had a jutsu he learned and never used, what would have been the point of learning it. This also made naruto wonder if there wer any sword based jutsu.

Naruto however had a problem. The 'Mist Demon' which Naruto had renamed the sword in honor of its late owner, was heavy as hell. When he had tried lifting it he got slightly off the ground before dropping it in exhaustion. The thing was just too heavy for his small frame to carry.

It made Naruto wonder how Zabuza wielded it. Then again, being trained in the style of the sword probably had something to do with it.

Now Naruto was both bored and depressed. Never a good combination.

Here he had a cool ass weapon and he couldn't wield it.

Naruto decided to seek the guidance of his sensei Kakashi. I mean he was a sensei so that meant he had to know something right? Wrong.

When Naruto had caught his sensei after finishing another D-rank mission and asked about sword training, Kakashi blew him off saying he should have just left the blade in Wave seeing as it is too heavy to wield and he didn't know any sword techniques to begin with.

Naruto didn't know if that was just an excuse for being a lazy sensei or if he was to believe it.

He wanted to go with the first choice but both were quite accurate. The blade was just too heavy for him to wield properly. Also even if he could lift it without a problem, who would train him. It was true there were sword specialists in Konoha, but no one specialized in a sword that big.

Right now however, lifting the thing was Naruto's only concern.

So he went to see the one man who had to know something. The Hokage. I mean he had to know something.

Naruto decided to come in through a window, since the secretary was a bitch and the anbu, wouldn't let him in through the front door.

To the Hokage however this was normal and wondered what Naruto had come for. It was also normal since ninja came in through his window time to time.

"What can I do for you Naruto?" The 3rd asked as he stopped his paper work, in need of a break.

"Well heres the thing Jiji….." Naruto spoke as he began to explain his dilemma of the giant sword left to him by the former demon of the mist.

"Well Naruto I suggest, perfecting your chakra control and using chakra manipulation on your arms and the rest of your body. My old student Tsunade actually could wrip trees out of the ground and smash buildings apart with her bare hands. Her strength lied in her chakra control and manipulation of if. In fact she left a scroll behind in the practice of her style of control" The Sandaime spoke as he lead Naruto to a store room where a lot of scrolls were kept.

Sarutobi would have just said keep training, but knowing naruto he would want to learn something fast, and the 3rd was impressed that Naruto wanted to honor Zabuza's dying wish to see the blade wielded and not just wield the sword because of the raw power one had when it was wielded.

The room was quite large as Sarutobi got out a step ladder and got the scroll that detailed Tsunade's training performed to gain such strength.

After fishing the scroll out and giving it to Naruto, Sarutobi told Naruto to find an area with a lot of water.

Naruto didn't know what he meant, so he sat down with the scroll to train for the rest of the afternoon in the forbidden scroll room, full of forbidden techniques, with a bored Naruto. Oh what a tangled web has been woven.

(Three hours later)

Naruto had been reading the scroll given to him for a while now and got the jist of what it entailed. It turned out if you only wanted fast muscle to be able to lift something, just grasp the object and push chakra into your arms until you can lift said object. The first time Naruto tried with chakara manipulation, he had managed to lift the blade….for about 5 minutes. You also had to keep your chakra circulating in order to do anything long term. Like swinging a sword, correctly and with precision.

Naruto, too pooped to keep trying to lift the sword decided to put it aside for now and see what else was available in the forbidden scroll room.

There were thousands of techniques to pick from, but Naruto settled for a scroll that described a forbidden traveling jutsu. The jutsu was described as taking the caster to a place out of this world. The jutsu itself only consisted of three hand signs all of which Naruto had never seen before, ever. However Naruto didn't know that these handseals were that of immortals.

Naruto ran through the seals with what chakra he had left and next thing he new he was hit by a blinding white light.

The next three seconds, Naruto, the Mist Demon, and three scrolls were gone . All that was left that showed someone was there was a burned circle mark in the floor.

(Insert dramatic dimensional warp here)

Naruto felt hot for some reason. He opened his eyes and realized he was outside, laying in the sun. To be more precise, he was laying on a beach. As Naruto was about to stand and get his bearings when out of nowhere he was ambushed by some guys in white armor.

"YOU!! You're a spy sent here by Uhra or Ghotza aren't you??" This came from a tall, muscular man who looked like he was in charge of the guys in white armor. He was certainly muscular, if the veins that were showing on his head and body were any indication. He was dressed in what must have been an officers uniform. His face unlike his subordinates wasn't covered revealing to show his head was bald and on the sides of his head were a pair of white wing decorations that had three ring decorations that were red, blue and yellow.

"What the hell are you suppose to be?? Some clown on steroids" Naruto asked/yelled before getting the wind knocked out of him by a solid punch to the stomach from said clown on steroids.

"General Kakanas was that really necessary?" One of the men in white armor asked.

"You want one to??" Kakanas spoke as his fist tightened.

"No sir!!" The subordinate who asked answered.

"Good then take this spy, back to the palace interrogation room. We have ways of making them talk." Kakanas spoke as he spied the sword Naruto had been training to lift in the sand.

He walked over and admired the blade as it laid there in the sand.

"Now that's a sword. It'll make an excellent weapon for me" Kakanas spoke as he tried lifting the blade of the late Zabuza.

To Naruto's dismay, Kakanas was able to lift it….for about 8 seconds before dropping it on his foot, to which Naruto laughed his butt off.

Kakanas turned and snarled at the laughing boy before kicking the flat side of the sword and broke his foot, which caused Naruto and a few soldiers to laugh.

"Enough!! Take this spy away and melt that sword down into armor." Kakanas ordered as Naruto struggled to get free and save the sword before someone else was wearing it.

(Palace of unknown area.)

Naruto had been sitting in the spherical cell he had been placed in for about three hours now, when the door to the holding area of the cells opened revealing the ugly mug of Kakanas.

He stopped right in front of Naruto's cell and began to speak.

"Alright spy why are you here and who do you work for??" Kakanas asked/barked loudly.

"Can you please quiet down? Hell, your louder then me and that's saying something." Naruto spoke as he held his pained ears from Kakanas's voice nearly breaking his ear drums.

"Also where is here and who are Uhra and Ghotza?" Naruto asked finally recovered from his ears hurting.

"Hmmm….typical for a spy to play dumb. Well we see how loose your lips become after our archers use you for target practice." Kakanas declared as he went to unlock the cell and grab Naruto by the neck, but was stopped by a pale hand.

"What is going on here?" A voice asked. Naruto could tell the voice was a women and she was gentle, but could also hear stern authority in her tone.

"Queen Ming!! I was just about to have this spy taught a lesson in the respect for the free Ocean State of Numara" Kakanas spoke as Ming made her past him to see this so called spy.

Naruto met the Queen of Numara and will admit she was beautiful. She had a pale skinned face. Beautiful faded red hair and she was dressed in a beautiful flowing blue dress that had streaks of white in it. Her legs were covered by white boots that went up to her upper thigh and sitting in the middle of her chest was a large metal plate of some sort that was their for covering something.

Ming peered into Naruto's sky blue eyes and was shocked to see a lot of pain which was covered by a mask meant to lead people to believe he was happy when he really wasn't.

Ming peered deeper into his soul and saw that he had no malice, nor did he even know where he was.

"This boy is of no threat to Numara, take him and his belongings to my private quarters, I wish to speak privately with him." The queen spoke as he was released from the cage and free.

Naruto was glad to be free and he was going to speak privately with a queen. How lucky was he.

Kakanas on the other hand was fuming with anger at this.

Firs serious crossover I have attempted so please give me a review. You know the little button on the bottom left of the screen, please click it and review. Reviews are what I use as fuel for my writings. Also This is a Lost Odyssey/Naruto crossover. For those who aren't familiar with said game.

OMAKE:

In heaven the spirits of Haku and Zabuza were having a grand time.

Zabuza was drinking holy whine and banging hot angel chicks everyday.

Haku lived out an after life of solitude where she, YES SHE, was quite pleased with the death turn out.

Haku peered through a cloud and decided to check up on our favorite blonde demon container.

"Zabuza-sama, Naruto-kun is trying to learn how to wield your sword." Haku called to Zabuza who walked up after banging another one of Kami's children.

"Really I always thought the kid would pawn the thing for money or something. I'm glad I left it to the brat" Zabuza spoke with a small tear coming from his eye. Half because he was proud and the other half because he drunk off of the whine served in heaven. Heck it wasn't saki, but it was still alcohol.

"Listen Haku, I know you hold feelings for the kid, but your dead. Listen I know this bi angle chick down in Judgement that would just love you." Zabuza soke as he got up and ran to the judgement section of heaven

"Zabuza-sama, I wish you would stop trying to hook me up with people" Haku spoke as she pinched the bridged of her nose in frustration and from the explaining that was never easy.

End of OMAKE.


	2. Chapter 2

Glad all of the reviews I got were positive Glad all of the reviews I got were positive. On with the crossover.

Naruto was lead down a beautiful white marble hallway to the queens private chamber. Naruto had sealed his blade and three scrolls that came with him into one scroll, so moving them around wasn't a problem.

Naruto arrived at a large decorated door that had a crest of some kind on it. Most possibly the crest of the royal house.

The servant girl that had been leading Naruto knocked on the door, turned to Naruto and smiled as she walked off.

Naruto will admit, the people here were friendly and nice. Well accept that Kakanas fellow. He seemed angry all the time for some reason.

Naruto made his way in as the door opened revealing a large, white marble, beautiful room that had a large moat going a round it.

'Fancy' Naruto thought to himself.

In the middle of the room sat the Queen of Numara playing a large harp. The melody she was producing had a calming yet longing feel to it.

Naruto stood there for a while just listening to her music. Almost hypnotizing as he stood there.

(8 minutes later)

Ming had stopped playing and saw she had a visitor. She laughed to her surprise, that the boy had fallen asleep standing up.

She walked over to him and shook him gently jostling him out of his slumber.

"You fell asleep" Was her answer as Naruto asked what had happened.

She lead Naruto to a small table and they both sat down.

"I believe introductions are in order. I am Ming Numara, the queen of Numara and who might you be?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and it is an honor to meet you your highness" Naruto spoke as he got up and bowed to her before returning to his seat. Naruto may have been a deadlast in class, but he knew when to be well mannered.

"Naruto, you don't have to be so formal, just call me Ming. So tell me why are you here in Numara? " She asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. I was just practicing a jutsu and the next thing I know, I'm face down in the sand on a beach, and then steroids jumped me" Naruto spoke, the steroids, being a nickname for Kakanas.

Ming laughed at Kakanas's nickname. Something she hadn't done in a long time, but then something caught her attention.

"Naruto, what are Jutsu?" She asked never having heard of such techniques.

For the next hour Naruto went into detail about Jutsu, chakra and the different styles of Jutsu that there were and Ming listened intently, hanging on every word of his lecture. Naruto even spoke of the jutsu that had brought him there in the first place.

After Naruto had finished, he breathed deeply. He couldn't believe that this was what Iruka did for a living.

Ming sat and absorbed the info Naruto had told her. Her features softened and she spoke carefully.

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this, but you are in a different world. From what you described to me is a very powerful teleportation spell that will work with any energy, however it requires hand signs to be pulled off." Ming spoke watching Naruto on how to gauge his reaction.

Naruto on the other hand was in what you could call a deadpan-like state. His brain had shut-down and had gone into an auto pilot mode.

They sat there like that for a whole ten minutes, not saying anything.

The silence scared Ming a little. She was beginning to think, it might not have been the best thing to tell Naruto about the world he was currently in.

In Naruto's head, his reason had shut off and a form of panic began to take place.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" was naruto's response as he jumped out of the chair and just started running in random directions. His screaming was so loud it sounded throughout the palace as Naruto ran everywhere in Ming's quarters as he ran on the walls, on the water and on the ceilings till he hit an air duct an ended up outside.

Ming just sat there amazed at what the boy just displayed. I mean how many people in this world can walk on walls, let alone run on them. Then she realized why he was doing that and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Out of nowhere kakanas had busted through the door. "Queen Ming are you alright? Did that spy try to hurt you?!"

Ming just sighed in frustration as she left with her staff hoping to calm the boy down before he hurt himself.

(Outside the palace in Numara)

Currently a blue haired woman was walking along the streets of Numara. She was the renowned pirate, Seth Balmour and walking beside her was a boy in is late teens. This was Sed Balmour, Seth's son. The two had come to see Seth's old friend Ming. As they were walking Sed looked up and saw something he thought he would never see.

"Hey Mamma, look." Sed spoke as he pointed with his rifle to a yellow and orange something that was running on top of the white marble buildings of Numara.

Seth looked up and watched as the orange attired person ran with Numaran soldiers right behind him. The efforts of the soldiers were in vain since none of them could catch up to him quick enough.

Seth's eyes widened as the orange runner kept running, coming to a building that was a dead end, seeing as there was nothing else to jump towards. The soldiers began to close in on him, thinking they had the upper-hand.

To Seth, this was like watching a movie and here came the climax, where the chase would stop all together or get even better.

She smiled and awed in fascination as the boy kept running and then ran down the side of the building wall with-out falling, sticking to it. To her that was an extremely useful skill. One that could be used to flee authorities and mock them at the same time.

She made up her mind and was going to recruit this kid weather he wanted to be apart of her crew or not.

"Come on Sed" She spoke as she made a mad dash in an attempt to catch up to the kid.

"Aww Mamma." Sed whined. He hated running and he could never hope to match his mother's speed. He specialized in standing still and firing a rifle dammit.

(Naruto's point of view)

Naruto had ceased screaming and just kept running, not wanting to be captured or stopped. For lack of a better term, he was running on auto pilot. His eyes were glazed over and darkened to where you couldn't see pupils. Just dark blue orbs.

(Seth's point of view)

The Soldiers had given up chasing the kid, but Seth hadn't. When he had ran up buildings, Seth would put all the force she had in her legs and scale the building in one jump. When he ran on top of water in the canals that lined the streets, again Seth would jump over, either landing on a gondola or rebounding off a wall to another so she wouldn't slow down.

She had run great distances in her life as a pirate, but this kid was wearing her out, as shown by the sweat forming on her tanned head.

"Hey, stop!!" She yelled at him but got no response.

(Three hours later. Seth's point of view)

Seth had finally managed to corner him in an alley way that was covered by a grate, meaning he couldn't run up and escape this time.

Seth stopped and finally managed to get a good look at the kid.

He had spikey blonde hair. Ocean blue eyes and chubby cheeks with whisker marks on them. She actually will admit, he was adorable and wanted pinch those cheeks. She could see him being a looker when he was older.

Seth noted that the orange jumpsuit would have to go. 'Dress him up in something more fitting for a warrior of the sea.' She thought.

As she made her way up to him, she began to speak.

'Okay kid you gave me quite the workout, but pleasantries aside, I want you to join the crew of Seth Balmour, yours truly, and make you a pirate. What do you say?" Seth spoke taking the nice approach, hoping this would be easy.

The response she got was the kid pulling out a black scroll, biting his thumb and smearing blood on some symbol, summoning a giant cleaver-like blade in a poof of smoke and hoisting it into a defensive form of attack.

"Never easy" Seth spoke as she unsheathed her own sword and got ready to fight.

Well heres chapter two. Hope its long enough. Wanted to make it good for the readers. Also if you don't understand Naruto's state of mind at the moment, it's my own version of Massacre mode, based off of Ururu's from bleach. Also sorry if I wasn't descriptive enough and if it seems rushed. I believed I could have done more with this chapter myself.

Also I want at least 10 reviews before I update. I appreciate the story being put on alerts, but a review tells me what is wrong, if I did a good job or if I put someone out of character. So please review or I will sick Seth at you with a chain-saw. Also comment on the omake, I was thinking of making it a spinoff story, but I'm not sure.

Omake

Zabuza was currently walking back to the cloud he and Haku lived in, with a very beautiful women right behind him.

She had copper red eyes, long brown hair and a chest that most men would want to have fun with. She wore a white T-shirt and a pair of overalls that went down to her thigh. Her feet were shoeless showing ruby red nail polish on her toes that matched her eyes. (It's Tifa from ff7, don't know what her toes look like, just a guess.)

"Okay listen, Tifa, Haku can be shy sometimes, but please, just try to make nice with her. She needs a social life up here instead of watching the boy she gained feelings for who's still alive." Zabuza explained as he led her to the cloud room He and Haku resided in.

"Don't worry Zabuza, I actually had my eye on her and plan to 'make nice with her'" Tifa spoke as she cracked her knuckles.

Zabuza opened the door and let Tifa in as he shut it and locked the door tightly so the two would be locked in.

Tifa saw her new friend sitting at a window watching the boy she admired.

Tifa snuck up real quiet-like ready to pounce like a jungle cat who had found an unlucky gazelle.

Tifa lunged only to be backhanded by Haku who was ready with a kunai made of frozen water particles.

End of Omake.

The pairing will be a yuri, love/hate situation. Tifa wanting to love Haku, while haku hating to deal with an aggressive women.

Again read and review.


End file.
